


Happy Little Accident

by SarcasticSargassum



Category: Bob Ross - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Dark, Dark Humor, Murder, Nature, Painting, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSargassum/pseuds/SarcasticSargassum
Summary: You know all those memes about Bob Ross secretly being a serial killer and the places he paints being where he's buried his victims?...yeah.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Happy Little Accident

The place where I laid Mara to rest was just the most god-blessed little spot I had ever seen. It was right on the bank of a river- she’d get worn down faster that way, lots of little critters that could have themselves a feast and water to wash away the bones when they were done. More importantly, the water itself was full of color. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, reflecting off little ripples and highlighting a few darting fish. 

“I tell you what, this is a lovely view. Sorry you can’t see it, Mara.” I patted the dirt at my feet affectionately, standing up to lean on my shovel. Mara was a lovely gal. She screamed an awful lot, though. I guess they all do, but Mara more than most. It makes happy little accidents like this a lot more difficult. Still, I figured a nice girl like her deserved a nice spot like this. 

And it really was nice. One of nature’s masterpieces, as I always say. I’m itching to paint, looking at the mountains in the distance. The sky would be a pretty phthalo blue, mixed with the liquid white. My hand moves in little criss-cross strokes, laying out the color. Add a few happy little clouds, of course, since a few were dancing across the sky right now. 

“Happy little clouds,” I mutter, gazing off into the distance. Mara always loved it when I said that. She’d pause the VHS tape and mimic after me, grinning as she spattered paint across her canvas. With that puffy tangle of blond hair, she looked like a happy little cloud herself. I’ll put some in this painting for her. 

I pack up my shovel while looking at the river, figuring out how to paint it in my head. Probably the same way I always do, starting from the outside with light strokes of more phthalo blue. Those mountains would really be fun to do, though. Mix up some dark colors, dig the knife in, cut across, and press deep into the body. No- canvas. Canvas. 

As I finish packing my things, I take one good long look at the landscape. Mara really would’ve loved it here, a pretty place full of all God’s creatures. Birds sing to each other over the soft burble of the creek, and I chuckle.

“Man, I really did beat the devil out of her.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a school assignment at 12 am. if this is the piece of mine that blows up i'm suing.   
please check out my other works and drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Have a nice day!


End file.
